Nightmare Fredbear
Nightmare Fredbear is one of two main antagonists (as a Nightmare animatronic) of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. While he first appears to be helping the child protagonist (acting as a type of 'Phone Guy' for the child you play as), it is later revealed that he is the embodiment of the child's fear of the Fredbear animatronic, as he was directly harmed by the animatronic. Fredbear was in fact the one that caused the Bite of '83 in FNaF 4. He is voiced by Zach Hoffon. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Fredbear is the main antagonist of the actual gameplay of the game, being the child's root fear. The animatronic itself is what bit the child, thus making the child envision him as the Big Bad. The child sees him as far more dangerous and terrifying than his own Big Brother (which he is in a sense). In Night 5, all of the nightmare animatronics mysteriously disappear, with Nightmare Fredbear appearing everywhere they do, and doing each of their jobs, however, as there is only one of him, he is the only threat. However, he is quicker, and more difficult to get rid of constantly laughing sadistically throughout the night. After the night is completed, the next mini-game shows bullies, including the child's brother, picking on the crying child, then, as a cruel joke, put the child's head in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic, causing it to be unable to sing. The child's forehead became trapped between the second row of teeth in the animatronic, and, as the jaw slowly clamped down on his head, the bullies laughed. Their laughing soon turned into horror, as Fredbear's jaw suddenly broke through the child's fragile skull. On Night 6, at exactly 4 am, all of the animatronics disappear, and are once again replaced with Nightmare Fredbear. The child defeats Nightmare Fredbear once and for all, and the nights of nightmare end. In Sister Location the bedroom and the Fredbear plush is shown in the secret room reavling that it may be real after all. Appearance Fredbear is a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie. Just like the other animatronics, he is extremely withered. Some perceive that he has a second mouth located on his chest. The second button on his chest appears to be its nose, with two holes being its eyes. Others believe this to just be decayed suit with animatronic framework underneath. He has teeth extremely similar to Nightmare Chica. Gallery QJRKFNW.jpg|Fredbear's hat and bowtie. A possible image of Shadow Freddy for the FNAF4 game.jpg|Fredbear in a teaser image of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Freddydance.gif|What is more speculated to be Fredbear in the "Give Cake to The Children" minigame. Tumblr_nryp3ecOcg1qmaqmeo5_1280.jpg Fredbear_Blarg.gif|Nightmare Fredbear jumpscaring the player. Fredbear_Right_Far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear_Right_Close.png|Nightmare Fredbear closer in the Right Hall. Fredbear_Left_Far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear_Left_Close.png|Nightmare Fredbear closer in the Left Hall. Nightmare Fredbear Behind Bed.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear on the Bed. Nightmare Fredbear Closet.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|Fredbear as a plushie toy. Bite of 87.jpg|Fredbear bitting the child to death. fredbear's defeat.png|Nightmare Fredbear's Defeat and Crying Child's Death NightmareFredbear.JPG|Nightmare Fredbear. 5FF2B69B-5249-4EC6-91ED-E1FEBD2038C7.jpeg|Nightmare in closet, waiting for you to turn back so he can kill you! Trivia *In the teaser image that appeared to be him, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the words "Fredbear" appears, confirming that the animatronic in the image was indeed, Fredbear. *The bear giving cake to the children in the cake mini game in the second game is more speculated to be Nightmare. *People have said to have seen a pair of eyes in between his mouth that seem to belong to The Puppet. *If the teaser image of him is brightened, two words "Or me?" can be seen. **In addition to that, the words "Pro out Me" can be seen next to his stomach. Some fans believe it to say "Protect Me", "Probably Me", or "Property of Me". *Fredbear was first mentioned in the second game, with the phone guy mentioning Fredbear's Family Diner on Night 5. *Unlike what many people believed, Fredbear is not actually the original incarnation of Freddy Fazbear, instead existing alongside the character, as seen by the Fredbear and Friends 1983 show. *Fredbear is the cause of the Bite of '83, instead of Foxy or Mangle, and might of also bit a child. **This was cleared up by Scott on Reddit and in the easter egg in Sister Location's Bad/Good Ending. *There is a dark version of Fredbear, known simply as Nightmare. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to initially appear as an ally in the 8-Bit minigames. *Fredbear in Night 5 and Night 6 (4 AM onwards) is more like a boss fight due to the fact he's one of the only animatronic and attacks from any direction the other being Nightmare. *Fredbear is the only nightmare animatronic (except Nightmare,and Nightmarionne) who appears everywhere. (Left Hall, right Hall, Closet, Bed) *The reason Fredbear is the one of the strongest animatronics and one of the hardest to survive against is likely because the child fears him the most, seeing as he's the one who bit him thus his mind perceives Fredbear as the scariest and deadliest one among them. *If his laugh is sped up, it is actually the laughing of an older boy. **Although some theorists have stated it is a child crying. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Symbolic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Dark Forms Category:Indie/Doujin Villains